Pesadillas
by kisachanlover
Summary: Fye tiene una pesadilla...¿Quien estará ahí para él?. Kurofye. Oneshot. Porque ..¡Arriba el KuroFye! Dejen un review por favor,ustedes saben lo feliz que me hace eso.


Disclaimer: Ni TRC ni sus personajes me pertenecen Kurogane pertenece a Fye y viceversa y ambos son de las grandiosas y magníficas y amadísimas CLAMP.

No hago esto con afán de lucro, no sientas que me debes algo, ya me diste tu pago: leerás el fic ^^ eso es muy bueno.

Hasta la vista otaku.

*Pesadillas*

Un espacio de repente se abrió en el cielo y de él surgió un grupo ciertamente particular, un joven de ojos de zafiros, otro de ojos de rubíes, un joven pelicastaño y una jovencita de bellas esmeraldas.

Cayeron estrepitosamente, entre ayes de dolor y quejidos.

— ¡¡¡Maldito Manjuu!!!— exclamó Kurogane parándose más rápido de lo que se había caído, y persiguiendo al Manjuu.

Y ya lo iba a alcanzar cuando de repente un levísimo ¡Ay…! Le hizo voltear el rostro en dirección a cierto mago.

El joven de cabellos de oro intentaba pararse, pero parecía que se había golpeado un tanto fuerte, así que, abandonando la caza de Mokona, Kurogane se dirigió al rubio, parándose frente a él.

El mago alzó la vista y le regaló una de sus angelicales sonrisas, matizada con el dolor de la brusca caída.

Kurogane le miró fijo y luego, como quien no quiere la cosa, le tendió la mano, ayudando al rubio a pararse, pero este se apoyó sobre él, haciéndolo trastabillar.

— ¡Fíjate bien que haces idiota!— gruñó Kurogane apoyándose en un poste para no caer.

El mago solo atinó a sonreír y recostar la cabeza en su hombro, Kurogane se extrañó de su comportamiento y solo lo tomó en brazos, el mago parecía cansado.

— ¿Dónde encontraremos posada?— preguntó de repente sacando de su conversación con ciertos habitantes, a los niños, Syaoran reaccionó rápidamente.

— Kurogane-san tiene razón, ya va a caer la noche, busquemos una posada.

Luego de preguntarles a los jóvenes con quienes habían estado hablando por una posada, y recibiendo las indicaciones, encontraron una posada acogedora, mas a pesar de ello , a la posadera solo le quedaban dos habitaciones, una matrimonial y una doble, viendo Syaoran que la noche ya se cernía sobre ellos, simplemente las tomó.

— ¿Sucede algo con Fye-san? — interrogó la princesa de repente, antes de irse a dormir a su habitación, una viva preocupación se relejaba en su voz.

Kurogane se encogió de hombros y entrando en una de las habitaciones tendió al mago en la única cama que había en ella.

— Me parece que solo está cansado, ¡En el último mundo trabajamos mucho! — Exclamó Mokona asintiendo repetidamente y saltando a la cama en la que descansaba Fye — ¿Ven? Ya se quedó dormido.

La princesa sonrió y diciendo buenas noches se marchó de la habitación, junto con el bollo blanco y Syaoran.

Kurogane se dio cuenta, recién entonces, de algo de lo que no parecía haberse dado cuenta antes, distraído como estaba por observar a Fye, solo habían alquilado dos habitaciones y al verlos marcharse por la puerta comprendió que él sería quien dormiría con Fye, por unos momentos refunfuñó, ¿Por qué él tenía que dormir con el rubio?, y como si no pudiese ser peor… ¡En una cama matrimonial!

Un suspiro exasperado brotó de sus labios y entrecerrando los ojos observó fijamente al mago, sus orbes rojizas examinaron concienzudamente la expresión del mago; parecía tan indefenso en ese momento, tan frágil, su pálida piel parecía una fina porcelana y sus labios rosáceos temblaban levemente.

'Quizás sea por el frío' pensó Kurogane encogiéndose de hombros y se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño dirigió una mirada a la cama y le quedó claro rápidamente que el frío o lo que fuese estaba haciendo estragos en el mago.

Fye tiritaba fuertemente y sus labios se curvaban en una palabra.

—Tsureteitte….

A Kurogane le pareció haber escuchado esa simple palabra antes, pero eso no importaba en ese instante, si no hacía algo Fye enfermaría.

Se acercó a la cama con cuidado y lentamente se sentó en ella, con suavidad sacudió a Fye, despertándolo de su sueño, aunque debería decir…_pesadilla._

Fye abrió sus zafiros rápidamente con un gemido, y con la mirada perdida, abrazó a un sorprendido Kurogane, lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos de zafiro.

Kurogane lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, no entendía la razón por la que el mago lloraba, alcanzaba a percibir que era culpa de su pesadilla, pero no le gustaba en absoluto que llorase.

Fye se calmó al poco rato y se apartó, sus ojos azules lucían un tanto apagados y rojos.

Kurogane permaneció frente a él y esperó a que hablase, pero notó el sonrojo que repentinamente se había posado en las mejillas de Fye, al tiempo que este volteaba la vista.

Y Kuro-tan se percató de que había salido en bóxers de la ducha.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y se apartó de la cama.

— Lo lamento.

Se dirigió al baño nuevamente y se puso unos pantalones. Al regresar a la habitación Fye ya se había ovillado en un lado de la cama y parecía descansar.

Una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y se echó del otro lado de la cama, de manera que no se chocase con Fye.

Cerró los ojos, e intentó dormir, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Aún podía oír la irregular respiración del mago, algo le decía que el mago no quería dormirse por miedo a soñar.

De repente sintió que Fye se volteaba, sintió su respiración en la espalda y tras un leve temblor, unas manos rodearon su torso y se enlazaron. Kurogane se quedó estático por unos momentos, volteándose luego hacia el mago, se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa.

Lo recostó sobre su pecho, Fye se acomodó inconcientemente, amoldando su frágil cuerpo al cuerpo del Ninja y se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Duerme bien…Fye…—susurró el moreno acariciando suavemente los blondos cabellos del mago.

Su mente vagaba, observando apaciblemente al joven que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Miró hacia el techo, al tiempo que decidía dormirse, un pensamiento se incrustó en su mente, mientras besaba fugazmente la frente del rubio y secaba sus lágrimas.

'_Tonto mago, no llores de esa manera, no me preocupes así. Te prometo que he de estar aquí para ti, hasta que dejes de llorar'_

Kurogane enrojeció levemente, desearía haberle dicho eso a Fye, pero, no, no hubiese podido decírselo, se recriminó el no hallar el valor.

Más de repente Fye se movió y Kurogane se puso alerta

—Kuro-sama…

El susurro del rubio lo alejó de la alerta y una sonrisa pícara se curvó en sus labios, ¿Qué estaría soñando el mago? Kurogane cerró los ojos y se rindió a Morfeo, ya lo averiguaría mañana…

Fin

^^ es mi primer KuroFye y tb mi primer fic de una obra de CLAMP!!!

Wiiiiii….wiiiii

Estoy muuuy muuy feliz!!!

^^U …sorry, espero que les haya gustado

Dejen o no dejen review deben saber q

Con solo leer mi fic ya los quiero ;P

Si me quieres recomendar algun fic de esta pareja hazlo xD

Y recomiendame tambien doushinjis!!! *_*

.

Sayooooonara!

_Campaña NO al plagio:_

_Dile No al plagio, recuerda que todos los autores nos esforzamos mucho para complacer al lector y colmar sus expectativas. Por eso dile NO al plagio, aprecia el trabajo original. Si ves o tienes noticias de que alguien ha plagiado alguna historia, comunícaselo enseguida al autor de la misma, verás que te lo agradecerá de corazón._

_Solicito tu ayuda, para que todos los autores tengamos nuestros derechos. _

_Gracias por leer esto, si tienes un fanfic te pido que coloques esto al final del mismo, para así propagar esta campaña y concientizar a la comunidad fanfiction._

_Muchas gracias._


End file.
